


關於凱勒布理鵬最終態的腦洞

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How does Celebrimbor become son of Curufinwe Atarinke - Freeform, about HoMe 12
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 這是關於HoMe中，凱勒布理鵬如何成為庫路芬之子的一個腦洞。美其名為〈凱勒布理鵬身世考〉。
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Curufin | Curufinwë
Kudos: 5





	關於凱勒布理鵬最終態的腦洞

「⋯⋯我想，他做為伊瑞詹的大工匠，費艾諾之孫，是更為完美的設定。」

「但，您選擇哪位費諾里安作為他的父親？」

「已婚的那位。」

「⋯⋯這不是廢話嗎？」

「那很抱歉，我未婚。不過，我不介意再多個姪兒。」梅斯羅斯喝了口紅茶，完全置之度外。

「你是說讓我跟露西恩生個兒子嗎？」凱勒鞏露出一口白牙，笑得惡劣，但：「喔！Curvo，你？！」

庫路芬把腿上的抱枕往哥哥臉上砸了過去：「這就丟給你了。」

「別這樣，我們兩個有人先火葬場，而且⋯⋯」安羅德抱著雙胞胎弟弟安瑞斯：「我們年紀還小嘛。」雙胞胎裝出天真的表情。

  
「所以，剩下三個⋯⋯」

卡蘭希爾忍不住翻了個白眼。

「嗯，我後來沒結婚，不是嗎？」梅格洛爾揮舞著指揮棒，哼起小調來了。

  
「已婚，有兒子。」A說。

卡蘭希爾鬆了一口氣。

「老婆不要他，但兒子跟他跑的。」B補充。

「費艾諾的baby boy，諾多大工匠，符合伊瑞詹工匠之首生父的人設。」C做了個結論。

「就這麼決定了。」在場所有人一致通過這項提案。

  
「你們有問過我的意見嗎！」庫路芬把一疊紙甩到桌面上。

  
「您能者多勞，不過就是多加一場戲而已。」

「多加一場戲是我兒子變別人，我還被兒子拋棄了！」

「Curvo，是我們。」凱勒鞏走到弟弟身邊，捏了一下他的臉頰說。

  
「來吧，凱勒布理鵬。」

一位高大俊秀的黑髮青年走了過來。他比庫路芬還高一個頭，庫路芬只能抬起頭與他對視。這讓庫路芬更加不爽。

「他現在是你的父親，費艾諾的第五子，庫路芬。」

正當凱勒布理鵬伸出手，要與庫路芬打招呼之時，安瑞斯突然插了一句：「你不是帖勒瑞？」

「怎麼我聽到的版本是辛達？」卡蘭希爾摸著下巴。

「不，是諾多，上次我遇到特剛，他說凱勒布理鵬是他們貢多林的。」梅格洛爾伸手接過梅斯羅斯遞來的餅乾盤。

「呃，是這樣的，作者寫得太嗨，忘記我的原設是帖勒瑞。」凱勒布理鵬搔搔頭：「而且，書已經出版了。」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯」

現場似乎響起烏鴉聲與落葉聲的罐頭音效。

  
「不過，總有一個凱勒布理鵬適合你嘛，哈哈哈。總而言之⋯⋯」凱勒布理鵬伸出手，帶著年輕人特有的爽朗說：「很高興認識您，阿塔林凱先生，希望我們合作愉快。」

「庫路芬威。」庫路芬面無表情，可是，他同樣伸出手，回握凱勒布理鵬：「我叫庫路芬威。」（這是庫路芬威Junior！）

**Author's Note:**

> 庫路芬丟抱枕給凱勒鞏的舉動，是暗示愛上露西恩的設定又回到最初的事主凱勒鞏身上。
> 
> 按照克里斯多福的說法，凱勒布理鵬在納國斯隆德的劇情是非常晚期的設定。他作為費諾里安的一員，則是出現於1966年Lotr的二刷版。但托爾金在寫UT的時候，已經認為凱勒布理鵬作為費艾諾之孫，是個比較合理的版本。不過他老人家寫著寫著，忘記凱勒布理鵬是帖勒瑞wwww。1977年《精靈寶鑽》問世，就是我們熟知的費諾里安牌。
> 
> 本文內容，是出自HoMe 12，克里斯多福整理的note。庫路芬在《貝倫與露西恩》裡的戲份，1929年11月托爾金已經寫好草稿，早在1926年，庫路芬已經拿到他名字的後綴「the crafty」。1925年時，凱勒鞏則以納國斯隆德之主登場。
> 
> 凱勒布理鵬身世的設定改了很多，作為庫路芬之子，我推測已經是庫路芬出場30至40多年後的事了。難怪他們兩人像陌生人，肯定是太晚，而且在完全不熟的情況下搭戲的關係（並不是！）。原來跟著庫路芬離開納國斯隆德的孩子（這段可能有錯，如果任何有指正的話，歡迎大家告訴我ＱＱ），就變成留在納國斯隆德的凱勒布理鵬啦。
> 
> 我還是要說，庫路芬你肯定欠托爾金很多（大不敬）。連學術大佬的設定也不留給你。他跟梅格洛爾是唯二在中土，還孜孜不倦地發表學術著作的費諾里安。真是吾輩研究生的典範。最後兒子也變成不要你，還好有三哥跟拔拔。
> 
> 梅斯羅斯：「以後家宴，禁止討論任何學術話題。」  
>  庫路芬：「這針對性太高，我跟二哥無法接受！」  
>  梅格洛爾（驚）：「⋯⋯我，忘記寫結案報告。」


End file.
